Keeping children's toys organized is an issue for many people. The dolls, doll clothes, shoes, hair items, and the like become a lot to retain. Various ways to store these items are known. They include small opaque and immobile containers.
A common problem with all these systems is the lack of organization. Another problem area is the ability for transporting to desired locations. Furthermore with all of these systems access to desired items is difficult.
Various attempts have been made to provide an organizer for dolls. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,127, issued in the name of Upshaw et al., describes a stackable basket assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,533, issued in the name of Alexander, describes a stackable storage bins which include a wheeled base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,569, issued in the name of Relyea et al., describes a modular drawer system with interchangeable components.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a doll caddy exist, particularly U.S. Pat. No. D 531,406. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such systems do not offer adequate organization. Others are limited and do not provide means of transporting.